1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clutching jig, and more particularly to a clutching jig for conveniently disengaging a lens component from a lens socket.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 6-7, a lens module includes a lens component 80 and a lens socket 90 coupled with the lens component 80. The lens component 80 has a rectangular lens base 81 glued on a printed circuit board (PCB) 83 and a round lens body 82 disposed on the lens base 81. The lens base 81 is formed with four receiving grooves 811 at four corners thereof. The lens body 82 has a fool-proof projection 821 extended outwards from a side thereof. The lens socket 90 has an insulating housing 91 and a metal shell 92 enclosing a periphery of the insulating housing 91. The metal shell 92 is provided with buckling pieces 921, 922 at upper portions thereof. The buckling pieces 921, 922 are bent inwards to abut against bottoms of the corresponding receiving grooves 811 for preventing lens component 80 from removing out of the lens socket 90, and lean against the sides of the lens base 81 for preventing the lens component 80 from moving with respect to the lens socket 90, respectively.
Nevertheless, as the PCB 83 and the lens base 81 may have a relative movement therebetween or the glue for connecting with the PCB 83 and the lens base 81 is extruded to overflow and coagulate to form overflowing lumps attached to the outer sides of the PCB 83 or the lens base 81. In the process of disassembly, the lens component 80 can not be disengaged from the lens socket 90 because the buckling pieces 921, 922 rest against the projecting portion of the PCB 83 or the overflowing lumps. Therefore, it is desirable to design a clutching jig which has a simple structure and is capable of addressing the problem mentioned above.